Momentos
by Inavoig
Summary: Siempre habrá momento para todo, tanto para el amor como para el sexo. No necesariamente en ese orden, ni mucho menos en ideales circunstancias. AU. Rivaille x Eren. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon**. Aunque dudo mucho que eso sea una advertencia...

* * *

Esta era la segunda vez en lo que va de la semana que ese mocoso se le confiesa, seis veces contando las del mes y todavía no entiende el jodido "No" de su respuesta.

—Por favor, sal conmigo. —Le dijo un joven de ojos verdes, pelo castaño y mirada un poco intimidante mientras le tendía una caja de chocolates.

—No.

—Eh ¿Por qué no? —Desilusionado (por sexta vez en el mes) le decía.

—La forma en la que lo haces es como tratar a una chica y, por si no te diste cuenta.: Soy hombre.

—Pero…

—Calla y déjame en paz, maldito mocoso.

Eren vio como su amor no correspondido se alejaba, seguramente a su salón, mentiría si dijera que no estaba avergonzado sobre sus declaraciones.

_En primer lugar_: Porque se le confeso en la Universidad.

_En segundo lugar_: Le dijo que no.

_En tercer lugar_: Los cuchicheos del rechazo se hacían presentes, de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a leer en alguna revistas sobre las conquista de hombres, su táctica no estaba funcionando.

—¡Hey Eren! —Un joven rubio le grito a la distancia y corrió hacia él—. Supe del rechazo, de nuevo… ¿No crees que sea hora de que busque a alguien más?

—No, a mi me gusta él. Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que te alejes de Jean, ¿eh?

El rubio se sonrojo y negó varias veces con la cabeza cabizbaja.

—Nada, él esta enamorado de MIkasa y a mí nunca me haría caso.

—Esos pensamientos pesimistas son los que hacen que Kirschtein no se fije en ti. —Rolo los ojos mientras veía por la ventana del pasillo.

—No hablamos de mí así que no intentes desviar el tema.

—Pues mientras no resuelvas lo tuyo no pretendas darme consejos. —Y luego se fue, alejándose del rubio.

El de ojos azules vio con tristeza a su amigo, era cierto, pero sólo intentaba ayudar. Quizá era hora de hablar con Mikasa.

/

—Oí que el chico de primer año se te confeso de nuevo, ese tal Eren. —Se burlaba su amiga.

—Cállate Zoe, si no quieres acabar en el primer piso.

—Ah, si. ¿Cómo?

—Arrojada por la ventana.

—Eres muy tétrico…

—Como sea.

Un rubio alto de peinado formal los veía pelearse. También escucho el rumor sobre el rechazo del joven, le daba un poco de pena por la forma de ser de su amigo pero si ya lo habían rechazado lo normal era que se alejara y no insistiera.

—Deberías salir con alguien más o darle una oportunidad para que conozca tu humor y no intente volver a acercarse en su vida.

—Eso seria darle ideas equivocadas a la gente sobre como tratarme. —Se imagino sus días en la Universidad llenos de confesiones adolescentes. Hasta le dieron escalofríos…

—Entonces solo dale una golpiza, eso se te da bien.

El azabache rio en sus adentros pensando en las posibilidades.

—Zoe bromeaba, ni se te ocurra, Levi. —Erwin dijo, trataba de proteger al chico, él no tiene la culpa de gustarle su amigo.

—Ya pensare en alguna forma.

Y el profesor ingreso al aula para comenzar con la clase.

/

/

Eren se encontraba limpiando, por estar en las nubes olvido entrar a una clase y el profesor lo reconoció mientras estaba en cafetería, riñéndole y mandándolo al laboratorio. Menudo chiquero tenían ahí.

Estaba en el cuarto del laboratorio donde tenían el material, estaba cansado de lavar y todavía le faltaba barrer y trapear.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, seguramente era su profesor que venia a supervisar su trabajo, pero cuando se giro se encontró con la mirada irritada de Levi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Castigo… —Estaba avergonzado, por fin estaba a solas con él pero en malas condiciones.

—Ya veo. —Miro unos segundos al otro, le parecía atractivo pero al parecer era un flojo irresponsable.

Eren volvió a su tarea de lavar las cosas sintiéndose cohibido pero se armo de valor y le pregunto sin mirarle.

—¿Y usted?

—Por cosas.

—Ah… —¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

Levi estaba entretenido viendo como el chico lavaba, meneando un poco su cadera mientras tallaba y eso le pareció extrañamente erótico y provocativo, causándole un malestar entre las piernas. A si que salió del cuarto.

Eren, confundido por el extraño mutismo vio como el pelinegro abandonaba el cuarto. Se sintió triste, ahí iba una oportunidad única para entablar conversación.

No paso mucho cuando Levi volvió, y le hizo señas para que fuera con él.

Entusiasmado, Eren dejo las cosas y salió de ahí. Pero lo primero que vio fueron escobas, trapos, desinfectantes y trapeadores.

—Vamos a limpiar juntos. —Le tendió una escoba y el agarro un trapo.

—Si…

Ahora todo estaba limpio, bueno, casi… El de ojos verdes aun se encontraba limpiando unas estanterías que el más bajo no alcanzaba, esta vez al pelinegro no le molesto la diferencia de estatura de alguien porque lo compensaba el sensual movimiento que hacia el muchacho tratando de alcanzar las cosas.

Cuando Eren dio por terminado su tarea, quiso girarse pero un agarre repentino le hizo estamparse contra una de las mesas de trabajo del laboratorio.

Confundido, giro la cabeza para encontrarse unos ojos que le miraban intensamente

—Ah… ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿No lo hice bien? —Mientras limpiaba, el pelinegro siempre le molestaba diciéndole que así no era.

—Lo hiciste perfectamente y por eso te recompensare.

—¿Qué… —Unos labios se posesionaron sobre los suyos haciéndolo callar.

Se sentía como la gloria, hasta el bulto que estaba restregándose sobre su trasero era…

¡¿Bulto?!

—¡Espere!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué hará?

—¿No es obvio? Tendremos sexo. Para eso te ayude a limpiar.

—¡No! Me refiero a que, no somos nada y…

Giro a Eren y este quedo medio recostado sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

—Somos novios.

—¿Perdón?

Levi chasqueo la lengua irritado.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Le miro a los ojos, estaba impaciente.

—¡Si! -¡Su sueño se cumplió! Aunque no como lo planeo.

—Bien, festejemos teniendo sexo.

—¡No! —¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

—¿Ahora que?

—¿Y alguna cita?

—Te llevare a donde quieras, ahora mámamela.

Bueno, que más daba, le pareció algo coherente. La verdad soñó con ese encuentro y no lo desaprovecharía.

Empujo a su ahora novio para tener espacio para arrodillarse a la altura de su pelvis, desabrocho el pantalón dejando expuesto a un duro y grueso pene rosado. Se quedo maravillado observando para luego lamer la punta. Leer revistas homoeróticas tenia su beneficio, en ellas venían imágenes muy explicitas sobre el sexo, ahora le parecía muy buena idea tenerlas a pesar de los regaños de Armin.

Levi veía maravillado como la lengua del chiquillo de ojos verdes lamia para luego chupar y succionar, tenia la cara roja, seguramente de vergüenza. Se estaba poniendo más duro de solo ver.

—Ah… métetelo más.

Poso sus manos sobre la cabeza para que se lo tragara todo, lo que hizo que Eren tosiera porque no tenia experiencia.

Eso le pareció divertido, pero no lo haría más.

Entonces levanto a Eren, empujándolo a la pared mientras le quitaba la camiseta, viendo unos pezones medio erectos que chupo y lamió para luego posar una de sus manos en el pantalón del chiquillo. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando sintió la dureza de la erección y le bajo los pantalones con todo y bóxer.

Eren estaba excitado, chupar el pene de su adoración era tan…

Se quejo cuando sintió que era estampado contra la pared y era despojado de sus prendas, ahora estaba avergonzado de ser expuesto así ante Levi ¿Y si no le gustaba?

—Ah… Levi. –Gimió cuando el pelinegro comenzó a morder sus rosados pezones.

—Eres muy sensual, me excita solo verte, me pone duro escuchar tu voz lasciva. Eres muy receptivo. —Le decía con voz ronca, estaba excitado y necesitaba sentir más.

Giro a Eren sobre la pared quedando inclinado y con las manos apoyadas, esto lo aprovecho el mayor para lamer su entrada y meter dos dedos.

—No… ah…

—Lo disfrutas, estas moviéndote para sentir más. –Tijereo dentro de Eren para dilatarlo mientras se masturbaba a si mismo., sintiendo al menor mover las caderas en busca de más placer.

Eren gemía, le dolía pero se sentía muy bien.

—¡Más! Ah…

Hizo caer a ambos al piso para tener una mejor vista.

—Ábrete para mi, Eren. —El menor se sonrojo pero hizo caso, exponiendo su entrada dispuesta, haciendo una visión erótica de su pene erecto y su cara sonrojada.

Levi se quedo admirando el cuerpo trigueño, le excitaba su sumisión. Se posiciono sobre él, rozando el ano con su pene por mera perversión y metió poco a poco toda su extensión. Quería disfrutar de las caras del mocoso.

—Espera… ah… Duele… —El castaño se quejaba y removía inquieto mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.

—Relájate. —Le beso húmedamente, pensando en masturbarlo para que se relajara y pudiese entrar todo no estaría mal.

Inmediatamente sirvió y todo el pene entro, haciendo gritar a Eren de placer.

-—¡Rivaille! Ah…

—Eres muy estrecho y me aprietas tanto. Ah… Eren… —Embistió primero suave para que se acostumbrara para luego arremeter más duro contra su entrada.

Eren gemía mientras veía a Levi, nublado por el placer, hacer caras muy sensuales mientras lo penetraba. A si que con esa visión tan excitante se empezó a masturbar.

Levi llego a un punto en el que el menor contraía más su entrada y luego gritaba mientras movía las caderas en busca de más.

Eren estaba que desfallecía de placer.

—Me corro… ya no puedo más…

Cuando le escucho decir eso, sus embestidas se hicieron más rápido para poder terminar junto a él, haciendo que el semen de Eren se expulsara sobre ambos y el de Levi dentro del menor.

Mientras se corría beso a Eren, no le importo mucho el que su esencia lo ensuciara, ver la cara sonrojada del pequeño era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de esas cosas.

Se alejo un poco, observando la respiración agitada, el rostro sonrojado y los ojos entrecerrados del cuerpo bajo suyo.

—Te ves muy tierno. —Susurro para si mismo, quitandole unos cuantos cabellos de la frente que quedaron pegados por el sudor.

Salió del menor, quien soltó un quejido para luego recostarse a su lado, atrayéndolo en un abrazo posesivo.

—¿Rivaille?

—¿Si?

—Me duele un poco.

—No te preocupes, si lo hacemos más veces ya no te dolerá. —Le calmo, para luego susurrar un "mucho" para si.

—Espero.

—¿Oye Eren?

—Mande.

—No permitas que nadie más vea tu mirada lasciva, soy muy celoso.

Eren rió avergonzado.

—No se preocupe, solo usted.

—Sólo yo. —Repitió

/

/

Eren se encontraba en su aula, no solía faltar a clases porque ya no quería más castigos, terminaron limpiando de nuevo porqué Levi no quería dejar rastros de evidencia ni su ADN regado por ahí.

Y pues. ¡Estaba muy feliz de tener a Rivaille con él! Hoy comerían juntos en sus horas libres, así que esperaba impaciente a que terminara esa clase.

El muchacho corrió al salón de su amado, quien gustoso lo recibió sentándolo en sus piernas.

Avergonzado, Eren escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

—Deberías dejar a Eren convivir con sus amigos… —Le decía su amigo rubio.

—Me lo pueden robar.

—No digas tonterías, el pequeño Eren nada más tiene ojos para ti.

—No, su amiga lo acosa, mira. —Apunto a la puerta donde una joven de rasgos asiáticos los observaba.

—Levi, son hermanos.

—Ella no opina lo mismo. —Observo como esa acosadora era llevada a la fuerza por un pequeño rubio.

Erwin no intento persuadirlo, hacer entrar en razón a su amigo era tarea difícil, sobre todo si se trataba de su amante.

—Les dejamos solos, me llevare a Hanji. —Arrastro con él a la castaña que les tomaba fotos.

—¡Cuídate Eren! —La de lentes se despidió.

El de ojos verdes aun seguía escondido, así que solo agito la mano en modo de respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Me arrepiento de haberte rechazado la primera vez.

—No te preocupes, es asunto olvidado. —Le dijo, ahora lo veía sonrojado

—No. Imagínate las posibilidades, el mes pasado fui a las aguas termales ir juntos habría sido divertido. —Lo abrazo posesivamente.

Eren sonrió nervioso, su novio era raro.

La verdad era que, de tan solo imaginar la posibilidad de que entre sus constantes rechazos el menor ya no insistiera, le daba rabia. Pues su novio era un encanto, siempre complaciéndolo y llenándolo de placeres. Se enamoro de Eren y tenerlo entre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba era la mayor felicidad de su vida. Pero eso sonaría muy cursi y él no era cursi.

Le dio una sutil caricia a Eren, tenerlo entre sus piernas también despertó la felicidad de su pene. Ahora tendría que buscar una pared o un piso muy limpio.

* * *

***F**esteja por que por fin concluyo un encuentro*

¿Les gustó? ¿Querían algo mas HARD?

Va dedicado a todas las personas que me pedían PRON, ahí esta.

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas.

**La mera intención de esta historia es el lemon, solo con la idea de hacer lemon y por el lemon.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**pdta. S**e me olvidaba. Serán varias historias de lemon, solo quería justificar el primero, por que pues... me gusta justificar Yaoi (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy era uno de esos días donde el profesor tenia tan pocas ganas de dar clase que les llevo un documental para sacar hipótesis y esas mentiras que ni un niño de preescolar se creería.

A los cinco minutos de empezar, comenzó a divagar aburrido. Observando a su alrededor, vio a Hanji tirándole bolitas de papel a Erwin, este estaba muy entusiasmado con el documental que no le hizo el menor caso.

Vio a la castaña negar varias veces y luego se giro para dar con él, le hizo varios movimientos con las manos y hasta le tiro una bola (la hizo con tres hojas de libreta) que logro esquivar. La miro seriamente y luego le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio para después mirar el documental, ignorándola. ¿Quién se cree esa loca para aventarle basura?

Aburrida, intento distraer a Mike, su otro compañero rubio pero basto una sonrisa de él para que Zoe desistiera de molestar. Pero no por eso dejo de estar aburrida y comenzó a platicar en voz baja con Petra, Daba gracias de estar en el otro extremo del salón junto a la ventana…

Cuando ya no tuvo otras cosas con que distraerse, miro hacia el exterior y vio algo que le provoca una sonrisa inconscientemente.

_Eren…_

Lo que le trajo varios recuerdos.

Inmediatamente saco su celular y le mando un texto para luego esperar por su reacción.

Como suponía, el castaño leyó. Para luego ponerse rojo y ocultar su celular de la acosadora hermana que tenia.

/

.

/

Eren vio con entusiasmo la pantalla de su teléfono móvil en donde marcaba con corazoncitos para nada masculinos el nombre de su novio, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una nerviosa y un sonrojo bastante notorio. Mikasa intento leer (como siempre) su mensaje, pero oculto su celular inmediatamente levantándose y yendo a su salón.

**_"Estoy duro"_**

¿Estaba duro? ¡¿Que clase de mensaje era ese?!

Levi veía a través de la ventana como Eren se alejaba apresurado. Asintió varias veces satisfecho de si mismo y luego volvió a mandarle un texto.

_Seria una mañana muy divertida._

_/_

_._

_/_

—¿Ya te iras a casa?

—Si.

-Que aburrido eres.

—Si, si.

Se alejo, en el ultimo mensaje que le mando a Eren lo invito a su casa y no tenia tiempo que perder.

Eren toco la puerta del apartamento y al no recibir respuesta entro. Tenía la llave desde hace meses pero tenia la costumbre de tocar por educación.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro se vio arrastrado por un par de brazos que lo estamparon contra la pared, sintiendo en su trasero un bulto bastante duro.

—¿Impaciente Levi?

—No más que tu.

Y empezó a restregarse haciendo que el pene de Eren se erectara, el pelinegro lo toco por sobre su pantalón hasta que se puso duro.

—Vamos, mételo. —le dijo Eren provocativo.

—¿Donde, Eren? Dime donde y te complaceré. —a voz ronca de Levi advertía la excitación en la que se encontraba.

—A la boca, a esa sucia boca que tienes.

El hombre no tardo en hacer girar al castaño y con rápidos movimientos bajo la prenda que aprisionaba su premio.

Se arrodillo sobre sus piernas para quedar de frente al erecto pene quien ya escurría un liquido conocido, se metió el falo hasta donde podía chupándolo y mordiendo.

—Ah Levi, espera más despacio o si no me correré.

El aludido hizo caso omiso siguiendo con su tarea y luego se comenzó a masturbar, fue ahí cuando Eren noto que estaba desnudo dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo bien formado que lo llenaba de placer. Levi sintió como en su boca el pene del chico de ojos verdes se ensanchó más.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, mocoso?

—Más de lo que crees.

Yeager poso sus manos en la cabeza de su novio y lo empujo, haciendo que este callera al piso de madera sorprendido por el acto.

Se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a lamer sus pezones y lamiendo descendió hasta su entrepierna mientras seguía pellizcando sus botones rosados.

—¿Recuerdas el primer mensaje? "Estoy duro", decía. Si, lo estas, estas muy duro, me gusta.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? —le reto.

El castaño sonrió lascivamente.

Levi tuvo ligeros espasmos producto del placer y arqueo la espalda en cuanto Eren se metió todo su pene a la boca, subía y bajaba en toda la extensión llenándolo de saliva, chupo un poco y lamio sus testículos en un acto de perversión y dio una ligera mordida.

—Ah… ahí no puto mocoso, duele.

—Jadeaste, Levi. Admite que te gustó.

—Cállate, tú eres el masoquista aquí… Ah… —gimió quedamente en cuanto Eren volvió a meterse todo su pene, casi rozándole la campanilla—. Has mejorado.

Eren como respuesta lo miro con sus expresivos ojos verdes llenos de placer, dejo de lado la mamada para empezar a masturbarse haciendo que Levi se excitara al mirarlo.

Se corrió sobre Levi, manchándole la cara, el pelinegro gustoso lamio lo que le quedo cerca, mientras lo veía a los ojos incitándole a continuar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ese chiquillo con aire inocente podría ser el ser mas pervertido que tuvo el gusto de conocer?

—El segundo mensaje, Levi. ¿Me recuerdas lo que decía?

—Tu trasero me excita.

Eren asintió y se tumbo boca abajo con el trasero al aire y su cara en el suelo, meneándolo provocativo.

—¿Así, Levi?

—Si, exactamente asi.

Se arrodillo y comenzó a lamer su entrada, dibujando círculos con su lengua mientras se masturbaba a si mismo por lo excitante de la situación. Mordió su lindo trasero redondo para luego darle una sonora nalgada.

—¡Ah! —jadeo el castaño.

—Si, asi, gime para mi. Tu, maldito mocoso masoquista.

Giro a Eren para verlo de frente y lo penetro bruscamente, haciendo que un sonido ronco de placer.

—Ah… más fuerte… ah…

Levi aumento las embestidas y se acerco para besarlo. Vio como Eren tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara sonrojada mientras le escurría la saliva de su beso.

—Ábrete más, quiero entras mas profundo, quiero llenarte de mi.

Eren asintió sonrojado y abrió las piernas, ver a su novio con los ojos cerrados disfrutando mientras lo penetraba le llenaba de una sensación muy estimulante y movió sus caderas en busca de mas contacto.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya! —arqueo la espalda cuando su pareja dio en el punto en donde casi siempre se corría.

—No, todavía no te vengas.

—No, ya no… puedo…

Levi saco su miembro bruscamente haciendo que Eren lo mirara extrañado y el placer que le provocaba ser penetrado bajara.

—Te dije que todavía no.

Lo giro y volvió a penetrarle mientras su mano aprisionaba su miembro impidiéndole correrse. Embistió fuertemente, la visión de la espalda de Eren arqueada, su bien formado trasero y su voz ronca era tan erótico que ni el mismo creía poder contenerse mucho tiempo.

—No, Levi por favor, deja que…

—No.

—Por favor… ah…

Las suplicas de su novio no hacían mas que estimularle y provocarle la sensación de querer culminar, pero todavía quería escucharle rogar. La sumisión de Eren desde un principio le pareció una cualidad que no muchos tenían y llegar al orgasmo con su estimulante voz era gloria.

—Tercer mensaje, dime el tercer mensaje.

—¡AH! Te hare… te hare venirte sin… ¡ah! … necesidad de masturbarte.

Las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas y dejo a aprisionar su miembro para agarrar sus caderas y profundizarse en él, mientras su ano le aprisionaba deliciosamente porque pronto terminaria.

Levi culmino dentro de una fuerte estocada mientras Eren derramaba su esencia en el piso, medio aturdido el castaño se dejo caer a un lado exhausto y con él se llevo a su novio pelinegro.

El mayo sonrió de medio lado y giro a Eren posicionándolo en sus caderas, haciendo que este quedara sentado sobre Levi. Sonrojado, el castaño se temió una segunda ronda.

—Te toca cabalgar sobre mí.

Oh, le haría saber lo excitante que le resulta verle penetrarse a si mismo…

… y el placer visual que le provoca cada que lo mira.

_Todavía quedaban tres mensajes más._

* * *

**_¡BIEN!_ **

Ya actualize todo lo que tenia que actualizar, creo.

Muchas gracias a todas las peronas que han puesto mis historias en favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz al saber que les gusta.

Y sus comentarios me hacen emocionar, los comentarios son importantes, en serio. ¿Cómo se que les gusta o no después?

I luv u! *corazón*


	3. Chapter 3

—Me gustaría que experimentáramos cosas nuevas.

—¿Ah? ¡Nuevas?

—Si.

—¿Cómo que?

—Fetiches.

—Ah… lo pensare.

—¿Pensarlo? –Levi lo miro frustrado—. Mejor dejémonos llevar.

—No me rebajare a vestirme de colegiala. —cruzo los brazos, molesto.

—No, no quiero que te vistas de… eso. Tengo pensado en enfermera o…

—¡No! —le arrojo una libreta y salió corriendo.

Levi tomo el objeto que cayo al suelo y miro visiblemente molesto al sujeto de su deseo huir, abrió la libreta que tenia garabatos dibujados en la parte trasera y observo con entusiasmo su nombre escrito de muchas formas alrededor de la hoja. A veces Eren era como un adolescente.

Se alejo a su aula, quizá hablar de temas personales en la escuela no era tan buen idea como pensó, pero vio a Eren y su vena pervertida se activo.

Él sólo quería saludarle.

/./

.

/./

—Levi me dijo que quería experimentar… ya sabes, fetiches. ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—No, aun eres un niño.

—No le hagas caso a Mikasa —le dijo Armin mientras veía a la joven, reprimiéndola—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras te sientas conforme con ello.

—Yo… disfruto mucho con él, pero…

—Si, se que es vergonzoso, pero darle gustos de vez en cuando hace que la llama de la pasión no se extinga. —le explicaba el rubio.

—Gusto, eh… —y luego se pregunto por que Armin sabía tanto al respecto.

/

/

Levi estaba pensativo en el aula. ¿Qué tenia de malo querer experimentar cosas nuevas? A el le ponía pensar a Eren vestido de muchas cosas, pero quizá era demasiado para su joven mente. Sintió el c elular vibrar en su bolsillo y lo reviso, era un mensaje.

**_Mañana en tu casa después de las prácticas._**

Esa era una buena forma de compensar el rechazo, se haría el indignado y quizá Eren por fin accediera a hacer unas posiciones más arrebatadoras en la cama. Espero unos cinco minutos y le mando respuesta.

**OK.**

La dignidad ante todo.

_/_

_._

_/_

Llegó a su casa entusiasmado, había estado pensando en el camino muchas posiciones y hasta encontró imágenes muy explicitas al respecto. Hoy le daría muy duro a Eren.

Cuando entro, vio todo muy oscuro e imagino que su novio aun no llegaba y fue a dejar sus cosas al cuarto.

Prendió la luz de su cuarto y vio algo que le saco el aire y arrojo sus cosas a una esquina.

Ahí, sobre su cama y con las piernas abiertas masturbándose estaba Eren vestido de un exótico canino, con orejas, cola y collar incluido, nada más…

Lo más erótico que ha visto… trago saliva y sintió que se ponía duro.

—Es… tu… ¿Eres mi obediente perrito? —le miro embelesado.

Eren dejo de masturbarse y se acerco con movimientos sensuales hacia su novio, jalándole a la cama sentándose sobre él.

—Lo soy, amo. —le susurro al oído con voz sensual—. Hazme lo que quieras.

Levi aprovecho que el de ojos verdes estaba sobre él para acariciar su desnudes y palpar su trasero redondo.

—Nada mal.

Se puso de pie cargando a Eren arrojándolo a la cama para luego saltarle encime y besarle húmedamente mientras le masturbaba.

Eren intentaba quitarle la camisa pero fue detenido por un agarre fuerte en sus manos.

—No, yo soy el amo, yo decido cuando quitármelo.

Jeager le miro sorprendido, le gustaba cuando el pelinegro se comportaba estricto por que le ponía caliente.

—Si, amo.

Le dio la vuelta y saco su miembro del pantalón, frotándolo sobre las nalga de Eren, quien gustoso movía sus caderas en busca de mas contacto, pero la repentina intromisión a su entrada le hizo gritar.

—¡Sácalo! Es muy grande ya, no… por favor… —sollozaba.

—No, te gustara. Además, me excita cuando gritas.

Comenzó a moverse arremetiendo duro y Eren comenzó a jadear de placer.

—Ah…

—¿Ves? Mocoso masoquista.

El chico tenía la cara contra la almohada, el culo al aire y respiraba agitadamente. No creía que Levi fuera a meterla sin lubricación primero, pero a pesar del dolor inicial lo estaba disfrutando.

—Abre tus nalgas con las manos.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo. —saco su miembro de la entrada y espero que le obedeciera.

Eren coloco sus manos y separo sus nalgas, dándole una vista exquisita al pelinegro de su entrada un poco más abierta de lo normal.

Se arrodillo en la cama y paso su lengua, lamiendo sus testículos hasta llegar a su entrada.

—Eren convulsionaba de placer, siempre creyó que su novio era un experto con su lengua, siempre dando en el punto exacto de sus lugares sensibles.

—Date la vuelta. —vio a Eren encararlo—. Levanta las caderas y ábrete.

El muchacho de sólo pensar en la grave voz de ese hombre ordenándole hacia que se pusiera duro.

—¿Así? —le dijo mientras movía su pelvis.

Levi vio la cara de inocente que su novio ponía para satisfacerle y sonrío.

—Estas jugando sucio.

En respuesta, Eren abrió la boca y tomo la mano de Levi, succionando los dedos y llenándolos de saliva, sacando su lengua mientras lamia.

El pelinegro observaba lo sensual que resultaba la escena, los ojos cerrados de Eren, su boca chupando sus dedos lascivamente y su bonito pene moviéndose mientras movía la pelvis.

Alejo su mano y su novio le vio interrogante. Metió los dedos salivados en su entrada; primero dos.

Vio a su amante arquear la espalda por la intromisión y jadear sorprendido.

Luego tres dedos.

—¡Ah! Levi…

—Me gusta cuando gritas, me fascina, me excita. Pero también me encanta escucharte gemir de placer. —le decía mientras movía sus dedos en su interior y le besaba.

—Quiero que entre más profundo.

El pelinegro sonrío por la petición.

Saco sus dedos y agarro la cola esponjosa que colgaba de las caderas de su novio y luego la metió dentro.

—¡Espera! ¡Ah!

—¿Mas profundo?

—No, así no. ¡Quiero tu pene! —decía entre sollozos.

La diversión no le duro mucho, sentir a Eren retorcerse bajo suyo era excitante pero como buen novio sabe que todo tiene limites. Saco la cola y le dio un beso en la frente mientras bajaba a su olvidado glande, chupándolo, lamiendo y mordiendo para que se olvidara de lo otro, logrando que se corriera.

—¡Lo siento!

El pelinegro le miro y luego trago la esencia.

—Delicioso. —le dijo mientras se relamia los labios del liquido que se le escurrio travieso.

Eso a Eren le pareció muy erótico y vergonzoso e hizo que su pene se volviera a levantar.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el más bajo lamio la entrada rosada de su pareja para lubricarle se quito la prenda de arriba para poder sentir la piel expuesta y le levanto las piernas posicionándolas en sus hombros comenzando a meter su miembro lentamente. Logrando un sonido ronco por lo apretado que estaba ya que su novio seguía tenso.

—Relájate, no te hare daño.

—Lo sé, pero…

Levi le miro comprensivo y agarro el falo de su pareja empezando a masturbarle; inmediatamente el chico se relajo.

Arremetió más duro, comenzando un vaivén placentero dejando de lado el miembro de su pareja mientras sostenía sus piernas, vio con fascinación la cara roja de Eren y sus labios entre abiertos que soltaban jadeos y gemidos. Eso le dio inspiración para darle mas duro y se acordó que tenía unas orejitas llamativas de perrito en su cabello.

Dejo de moverse y agarro a Eren posicionándolo encima suyo para que se diera a su gusto, cabalgándolo.

—Date solo.

Eren enrojeció por la petición pero empezó a subir y bajar, dándose lento y luego muy fuerte.

Levi veía entusiasmado las orejas postizas de su novio brincar sobre su cabello, preguntándose como es que no se caían. Tomo su cabeza dándole un beso mientras se las quitaba y este seguía moviéndose.

Agarro las caderas de Eren y lo guio para que se diera más profundo, más rápido y más intenso, haciendo que el de ojos verdes se corriera por la sensación de placer en el pecho de del pelinegro.

Levi siguió dando más rápido hasta que sintió que su miembro era apretado por el orgasmo de Eren, llegándole el suyo y llenando a Eren de su semen caliente.

Jadeante y exhausto Eren se tumbo sobre su novio.

—Si sigues arriba de mi me pondré duro de nuevo. —le confeso Levi.

El joven aludido rio pero no se movió.

—Yo también te amo. —le susurro.

El pelinegro acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su amante dándole tiempo de recuperarse. Mientras se daba cuenta que no necesitaba ver a Eren vestido de nada, el placer que le provoca mirarle desnudo era suficiente.

Aún así, todavía quería verlo vestido de enfermera sexy.

* * *

**Comentarios anonimos: **

**Guest:** Lo importantes es que te animaste a comentar, me hace feliz :3

**Pervertida5:** ASDASD ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando.

**CAMI:** Este fic en especial se me dificulta, asi que tenme paciencia ~

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y deja un comentario, los comentarios son love. Y a todas aquellas a las que le dan alerta y/o favoritos. Muchisimas gracias *-*


End file.
